


We Can't All Have Aces Up Our Sleves

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Series: Ace Cupboys [3]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, not really about the cupboys being ace but im adding it anyways, not super gay but just the right amount of gay, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat





	We Can't All Have Aces Up Our Sleves

“You think the Devil is straight?” Mugman almost spit out the milk he’d been drinking from his head, and Cuphead laughed before hitting him on the back. “What? It’s just a question. I reckon he isn’t, he and King Dice are way too close in my opinion.” Cuphead grinned at his brother as he spoke, and nodded towards the Devil’s office. King Dice had disappeared back there a while ago, and he really should’ve been back to the casino by now.

“I don’t know. I think it’s possible they are. In a relationship, I mean. You’re better with this kind of stuff.” Mugman shrugged and glanced at everyone around them. Lots of couples were here tonight, and single people seemed to be having a lot of luck. Cuphead just smiled oddly and kept staring at the hallway to the Devil’s office.

They’d won the casino in the bet, or at least they thought they had. The Devil and King Dice were a bit too injured for a while to object, and when they finally did, the novelty of the casino had already worn thin on both of the boys. They’d managed to make a deal, one without any demonic ties. King Dice would be the owner again, the Devil would keep doing his thing around the casino, and Cuphead and Mugman got a cut of the money once a month. So far, neither of the bosses had gipped them. Cuphead was convinced that they were too scared, but Mugman had a feeling that they were somehow trying to be less evil. They’d both been a bit different over the past month.

“I think you’re right. They probably are dating.” Mugman said. Cuphead stopped staring to turn and give him brother an odd wink. “I’m not too good at this though.” 

“Aw, c’mon bro! You always know when I’ve got someone new to mess around with, and you’re pretty good at spotting couples around Inkwell Isle.” Cuphead replied. He leaned over to elbow Mugman gently and over shot it. They both toppled to the ground when Cuphead tried to catch himself. They were both laughing loudly, and multiple guests were stopping to smile at them.

“How cute.” Cuphead rolled off of Mugman, and they both grinned up at King Dice. He’d sounded very monotone, but he was smirking in that special way of his. The one that says, “I don’t actually hate you as much as I’d like you to think”. Mugman carefully stood up and dusted himself off, but Cuphead just got comfortable on the floor. “If I accidentally step on you, I’m not apologizing.”

“Whatever old man. I could move ten times as fast as you, you’ll never catch me.” Cuphead stuck his tongue out after he was done speaking, and Mugman hid a chuckle behind his hand.

“Sure kid, sure. You two doing any gambling or anything?” King Dice asked. He sat on one of the larger bar stools, as sleazy and graceful as ever. Mugman shook his head, and accidentally got milk on the floor. He wasn’t too worried, they bar was messy enough by the end of the night, no one would care. 

“No, it’s pretty useless. We get our money from here, and anything we lost would only come back to us anyways.” Mugman replied. Neither of them liked to bet after last time either, but if someone really tried, they could be talked into it. “Cuphead, get up. You have no idea who’s been here before us.” Cuphead just stuck his tongue at Mugman too, and stayed on the floor. “Suit yourself.”

“Well, I’ve got things to deal with, and deals to make. I’ll see you two around.” King Dice nodded as he stood up, and Mugman waved as he walked off. Cuphead sat up and cupped his hands around his mouth.

“Hey, KD! Tell your boyfriend we said hi!” Cuphead shouted. Mugman tackled him when he realized what Cuphead had said, but it was too late. Most of the people at the bar had heard him, and the people around that didn’t heard it from someone else. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and turn to face King Dice. He just stood there frozen, and Cuphead stood up to hide behind Mugman.

“I think I will.” King Dice turned back to them, with a demonic grin and green eyes glowing. He sauntered towards the Devil’s office, and motioned for the brothers to follow him. Mugman gulped, but grabbed Cuphead’s wrist and dragged him along. They glanced at each other before King Dice opened the office door. “Morning boss.”

“Dice? The hell are you doing back here?” The Devil questioned as he leaned back against his throne. King Dice stepped in as casually as ever, and Mugman and Cuphead stumbled in after him. They stood in front of the Devil’s throne, and King Dice moved to lean against it. The Devil raised an eyebrow but King Dice just winked at him. “Did you two do something stupid again?”

“I think this idiot did, but I didn’t do anything, don’t blame me.” Mugman replied and stepped away from his brother, so Cuphead didn’t have anywhere to hide anymore. The Devil raised and eyebrow again, and King Dice stepped forward.

“This…wonderful little…..child…had guessed a certain mildly infringing fact about the two of us love. I suggest we make some sort of deal to swear him to secrecy. What do you say dear?” King Dice was practically purring at that point, and he leaned down to pick Cuphead up. Mugman jumped up and grabbed onto his gloves just in time. Cuphead helped him up into King Dice’s palm, and they were lifted up to eye height with the Devil. He did not seem happy.

“Well boys, I don’t think a deal is really in order. I’m sure you two will keep quiet, if you know what’s good for you.” The Devil gripped his trident tighter and grinned at the boys in a malicious way.

“Of course! We’re good at keep our yaps shut! Right Cuphead?” Mugman elbowed his brother in the ribs as he spoke, and Cuphead coughed loudly.

“Y-yeah! We can keep our yaps shut, no problem! I’m real good at that, I’ve never even told anyone that Mugsy is aroace!” Cuphead slapped his hands over his mouth and Mugman slapped one hand to his forehead. “Well…not til now anyways.” The Devil and King Dice both seemed shocked, but they nodded along.

“Well….alright. We can keep a secret too, don’t worry your little muggy head about it.” Mugman grinned up at King Dice at his words, and he carefully put them both on the ground again. “Now, get on out of the casino, boys your age shouldn’t be here anyways.” Cuphead shoved the door open fast as can be and raced off. Mugman waited just outside the door and peeked through the crack under the door.

“You sure they won’t say anything Dicey?” The Devil practically growled out the words, but King Dice only chuckled. He reached out to stroke a hand through the Devil’s fur, and the Devil began to purr.

“They won’t, I trust them. Besides, if we say otherwise, is anyone really going to fight us?” King Dice replied and carefully leaned down to press his lips to the Devil’s. Mugman decided they need their space and went after his brother. He could’ve sworn he saw King Dice wink at him before he left, but he decided he was going to pretend he hadn’t seen it.


End file.
